


Push and Pull: In Which [A] Pesters [P] About [K]

by lighterlovesong



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Akamepi friendship, Boku No Unmei No Hito, Implied PiKame, Kame to Yamapi, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 20:25:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11654094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lighterlovesong/pseuds/lighterlovesong
Summary: Jin accidentally comes across PiKame's Music Day performance and decides to nag Yamapi about it at 2 in the morning just because he can.





	Push and Pull: In Which [A] Pesters [P] About [K]

**Author's Note:**

> Surely real-life 2017 Jin and Yamapi have talked about Kame at some point, right?? I can't be the only soul on earth who regards this as fact.

When Jin wakes to the sound of something akin to rabid screaming, he's smacked in the face by a blast from the past.  
  
Shounen Club re-runs.  
  
He buries his head deep into his pillow fortress to try and obliterate the ghost of his past, feathery sequinned costumes and all, but when the shrieks only get louder his curiosity gets the better of him.  
  
First, he realizes it isn’t Shounen Club, and it isn't exactly an old episode either. The current date emblazoned in bright rainbow writing kind of gives it away.  
  
Second, he jumps out of bed when his dear-albeit-MIA friend, Yamapi, materializes on his television screen, all hi-def and bouncy and suited up in head to toe floral, just like the fucking stellar Johnny's idol he apparently still is. The sparkliness of _everything_ violates every part of Jin's being.  
  
But it's not exactly his shiny friend nor the dozen creepy backdancing juniors that drives Jin to bewilderment.  
  
It's the figure now sharing the stage with Yamapi—that all too familiar raspy voice and the annoyingly fucking perfect way that he moves—unmistakably and quintessentially Kamenashi.  
  
_Have I woken up in 2005?_  
  
Jin rubs furiously at his eyes just to make sure he rules out the possibility of any alcohol-induced hallucinations. But when he opens them again he finds that the TV special is still there, and so is the current date emblazoned in bright rainbow writing, and so are Yamapi and Kame, on his television screen, in fucking _2017_ , touching and smiling and looking _okay_ and completely all over each other.  
  
It’s not really clear to Jin where he sits in the orbit of Kamenashi Kazuya’s universe these days and if he’s being completely honest it kind of bugs him. Other than the generic virtual exchanges on birthdays and select holidays, things have been fairly quiet on the Kame front of his life.  
  
Once in an attempt to liven things up, Jin had sent him a meme only to regret it when the offensive cat photo goes straight to Seen Zone. Of course Kame’s too damn high and mighty for the internet, probably doesn't even know what LOL means. So all things considered Jin can’t really blame him for not ever mentioning this Shuuji to Akira reunion or whatever the fuck they’re called these days.  
  
On the other hand, Jin can’t say the same for Yamapi. He is sorely offended that his official Johnny’s best friend of fifteen fucking years never once brought up something of this magnitude.  
  
Which is why Jin doesn’t hesitate to text him at two in the morning. He absolutely deserves to be pestered at this ungodly hour.  
  
_yo yamapeen!_  
_buzz me! Asap_  
_—A_  
  
Besides, Yamapi’s probably still wide awake working somewhere, and true enough he replies within seconds.  
  
_Jin dnt call me peen I knw how 2 google things.nxow_  
—P  
  
But Jin doesn’t miss a beat and immediately picks up on the fact that Yamapi’s rushed, typo-laden reply means he’s out with somebody. And as Yamapi’s best friend, Jin feels obliged to destroy his solace with a phone call.  
  
Yamapi picks up after exactly ten rings.  
  
“What the fuck, Jin?”  
  
“Rude,” Jin deadpans. “Where are you though? Who are you with?” He asks but isn’t really paying attention as he’s far too deep into Boku no Unmei video clips.  
  
“Do we have to do this right now? I'm, um, at work.”  
  
Jin ignores Yamapi’s blatant lie and chooses instead to bombard him with a good mix of unrelated questions and screenshots and video links.  
  
And so Yamapi sighs in defeat. It’s just much easier this way, to wait until Jin exhausts his painfully short attention span.  
  
At random Yamapi picks a notification from the 50+ others Jin had already sent in the last five minutes, and it just so happens to be of a perfectly timed screenshot of him groping Kame on set.  
  
“What about it?” Yamapi drawls, bordering teasing. Now _he_ feels like he’s back in 2005, stuck once again in between the messy push and pull of the letters K and A.  
  
This time it takes Jin a full ten seconds to say something. “Nothing. Just… weird.”  
  
"What's weird is you calling at 2am to stalk your, um, I wanna say former flame? Yeah.”  
  
Jin doesn't even disagree. He’s straight-up cultured now, of course he knows about the shit that goes down online, words like fandom and ship and canon and maybe he's even curious enough to google AkaKame a couple of times but nobody has to know.  
  
“Can I go now?” Yamapi punctuates his question with a _please_ when Jin doesn't reply for the longest time.  
  
But Jin has been silent only because he's trying with everything he can muster at 2am not to sound bitter. “Didn’t know you two still hung out.”  
  
Yamapi groans, loud and exasperated. “You do know Kame’s my professional acquaintance, right? And that this is a photograph of a _fictional_ scene from work?”  
  
“Yeah, but what about this?”  
  
On loudspeaker Jin replays a clip from some promotional talk show, of Kame speaking fondly of Yamapi, and of Kame slipping up and calling him _Pi_ on national TV, and of Kame getting all stupid and flustered when the reporter immediately points it out.  
  
“And what the fuck, agreeing to sing Real Face? With your pathetic ‘ _tch_ ’ at the intro? You insult me.” Jin fixates on this tiny detail because he's still a little drunk and Yamapi loses his shit, flailing maniacally at his phone and willing Jin to appear at his side just so he could strangle him.  
  
“You really need to get off the internet.”  
  
But Jin is still spacing out and there’s a long awkward pause but after a while he finally finds the words.  
  
“Bruno Mars concert. Saw Kame briefly. Asked him to catch up but he never had time. Asshole.”  
  
Slowly Yamapi begins to realize that Jin is referring to The Bruno Mars Concert Cum AkaKame Reunion from three whole fucking years ago, but it takes him much quicker to conclude that, despite all the unwarranted early morning angst, Jin just wants to know how Kame’s doing.  
  
“If you want to catch up with him so badly why don’t you just text him and not be a child about it?” It comes off a little harsher than what Yamapi had intended but Jin will get over it.  
  
“But he seen-zones my memes a lot so surely he hates me?”  
  
“I don’t know what any of that means. Look, Jin, there’s no way Kame-chan hates you.” Yamapi makes a point to add the - _chan_ to piss his friend off.  
  
“Just text him, okay?” He sighs audibly, not even bothering to hide how increasingly disinterested he’s becoming, but he tries to be comforting anyway because that’s just the kind of official Johnny’s best friend of fifteen fucking years that he is.  
  
Jin picks his next words carefully, hesitates, but promptly decides a beat after.  
  
“Nah. Just tell Kame I said hi.”  
  
Then there’s static silence on Yamapi’s end for a while, and when Jin really listens in, he starts to hear something secret like the sound of hushed voices in bed and the slight squeak of a dipping mattress.  
  
Then there’s that all-too-familiar raspy voice again, breathing in from the other line.  
  
"Why don’t you tell me yourself?"  
  
Unmistakably and quintessentially Kamenashi.  
  
  
**End.**  
  
  
  
Thinking if I should write a Kame version, hm… Or would anyone like to write that for me? Pls?


End file.
